


meeting the hermits

by Fluffy_Chan06



Series: Hermit one-shots ^^ [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Grian - Freeform, Stressmonster101 - Freeform, Werewolf, unicorn, wolficorn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Chan06/pseuds/Fluffy_Chan06
Summary: a girl appears in a new world and meets new people
Series: Hermit one-shots ^^ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607152
Kudos: 6





	meeting the hermits

**Author's Note:**

> so putting a oc of mine into this, ask and i can tell you more about her, but not much so i dont spell anything ^^

**??? P.O.V**

I was walking around a forest when I saw a portal, I looked at it and watched it for a bit, I put my hand in the portal and I was pulled in.

_time skip by taco the dog!_

I woke up in a forest but it wasn't the same, I tried to sit up but it hurt to, I looked down at my body and found that it was bloody, with cuts and bruises, I finally sat up and looked around again.

it was just a normal forest nothing new, my wolf ears perked up as I heard footsteps, I looked around trying to find the person, soon I saw a short person in a red sweater, he had blonde hair with dark eyes.

I growled at him as he looked at me, he took a few steps back in surprise, I slowly get up on all fours and growled at him.

"hey buddy its fine i'm not gonna hurt you" the person says as he slowly walks over me with his hands rised.

"you look hurt... can me and my friends help you?" he asks, I stayed still as I was thinking.

I slowly nodded and he walked up to me, he started to look me over.

"can you walk? we need to get to a friend to help" he asks, I tried to take a few steps but I just fall down so I shake my head.

"ok, is it ok if I carry you? so we can get there" he asks, I nod and he picks me up and puts me on his back. **(soo ??? Is a child 13 so she is smaller then Grian... hes still short tho UwU )**

_time skip by the pink fox!_

soon we were at a ice base and I relaxed, the person chuckled.

"like the cold?" he asks.

"mhm" I hum as I close my eyes.

"STRESS! ARE YOU HERE!" the guy yelled.

"WHAT! I'M OVER HERE!" a female voices says.

the guy starts to try and find the female, soon he did, The girl looked at him and I poked my head out from behind him and just looked at her.

"Grian whos this?" she asks.

"I dont know, I found her in the woods like this" he says as he places me down. I hear a gasp as she sees what I look like.

"oh dear! let me go get some stuff to help you" she says as she starts to look though her chest.

"Grian be a dear and place her on a bed" she says.

soon I was picked back up and put on a bed, it was warm and I hissed at it not liking warm things.

"why are you hissing at the bed?" Grian asks.

"warm..... dont like warm" I get out but started coughing.

"hey you dont need to talk" Grian says, I nod as my ears perked up as Stress came back in.

"ok I get the stuff now dear, sit still as much as you can, this may hurt ok?" she says, I slowly nod and try to relax.

after a while its all done and i'm exhausted, I just lay on the bed and stare at the two people.

"dear do you think we can ask a few things before you get some rest?" she asks, I nod.

"soo whats your name!" Grian asks.

"Ch- Fluffy..... call me Fluffy" I say slowly.

"uhh ok? and how old are you?" he asks.

"13" I say.

"ok Grian let her rest now, we can ask more later" Stress says, Grian groans and nods.

"now you rest sweetheart, we will talk later" Stress says, I nod and slowly fall asleep.


End file.
